User blog:AkuAkuAkuma/Merry Crew of Madness
''Fellow Wanderers Doomed For Eternal Insanity '' It was killing me a bit that EMPIRE had a single character profile when I had way too many ideas rolling around impatiently in my head, despite adding two more pages I don't plan to do more than the three pages that are already on the verse page since I don't want to clutter it with a multitude of new profiles to not double the work with my verses. 'Böser Greuel '''and '''Trauriger Greuel' From the tides of birth , two of spirit, two of mind, but same of body did the ever grotesque infant(s) swim out of the canal of his mother; '' "Forsaken" '' was the title they bore in their youth to manhood, no man nor woman could to gaze upon their horrific visage as they would bear the eternal curse of such a memory immortalised into one's consciousness. Their bones were of brittle branches and skin of wilted leaves, the ever bound brothers bore a body incapable of function, agony germinated throughout their frame with every measly step that was planted into the earth. Years melted away and the conjoined kin still lived, still bearing the punishment of life, Böser grew ever resentful of their dilemma and birthed homicidal thoughts while his brother, Trauriger drowned in his own depression, flooding his mind with a multitude of options to rob himself of life. Months advanced forth, the people of village grew weary of the siblings' vile presence and barbarically demanded the corpse of the brothers, as they believed their existence brought vile hexes that damned their children to reach their dates of expiration prematurely; the brothers were cru'c'''ified, their wails like body joined in unison and trailed across the eternal sky. As the final nail drove into their sickly weak flesh, as if unholy blessing a chaotic, malignant bolt of plasma struck the brothers, transmorphing their entities into something greater, something malevolent. Through purple veil a new being emerged, a hulking monstrosity of muscle and sorrow set afoot, free of the wooden rood, with a lanky pale creature melded with intellect and fury spored from the reaches of the musclebound beast's left arm, all stood fearful in the midst of this enigma. From the tides of birth, two of spirit, two of mind, but same of body, same of thought, '' Punish. And so with crimson fist and maroon chest the ever bound brothers set forth upon Asterisks to bestow brutal '' justice'' upon those that lay unpleasing gaze upon their visage, never questioning their new state of being..or where such diabolic power emanated from... 'Unendliche Demenz ' Greed is a ravenous entit y, it desires and consumes all which does not lay in it's hands. It bear not sight for those who deem themselves pure, it only grasps at it's lens, commons, for it's consumption. Envy, is a vindictive maiden, seeking to stray man's gaze away from which they desire, for she is a jealous lady laying breath to wails which knick at the heels of the foolish and make pace to her venomous palm once more. By the fifth cycle, both fabrications of insidious thought conjoined in diabolic union, waking in etheral bodies, spurred a newly lit flame. From the abode of the unborn, even before it was granted welcome into the realm of man, it spit avaricious pleads of mater's teet with the ever-blacked sky claiming ear to it's needs, but no action does the nox heed. In mere moment, reality beared a tumor sapping at it's flesh and soon disposed of the abnormality into hands of a much more indecisive domain, did ever so an act cause ripples in this pond of an existence. A sphere of combobulated madness and malignance made its presence known in an field vanquished of a beating pulse, with the only heart still apound with that of the earth with intrusion of such a vile guest on it's rigid flesh. The condensed circular mass of chaos spewed open releasing scents too foul to be clenched by nostroil hand and granted passage to mayhem yet tamed. Parted from the depths of incubation, lime as the very envy that blankets the reaches of it's intellect, and plastered with mounds of pulsating thew it swapped the air the cloaking it with every breath. This manifestation of malice in it's infancy knew fully well what must be done, feed over all that which it desired. 'Ewige Tragödie' The wail of an i nfant shatters the ever-mute night like hefty weight on faint glass, it's shrieking cling and grasp and forcibly heave at the ear of all who bear it, through the thick veil of noise a man reeking of despair claims call to the cries of the neonate. A father blanketed in the soft pitiful silk of grief and a child cloacked in plague's nauseous grasp claim presence of eachother and with fading beat, panic flows like liquid agony through the mind of the soon to bereaved. The burden that lay before the patriarch is of magnitude too grand to be bagged by the likes of a single man; soft, tender, deadly flame remains alight in the dome of the fledgling, and it steadily engulfed the reaches of its body with sindering humidity, only the blissful throes of a steadily rotting shell could be felt in the feeble tissue of the decaying tot, with only a catatonic carapace that was its progenitor to bear witness to such display of the flesh revolting against its wearer. As brittle sinew tore asunder from newborn body, vestigial crevices on the visage of the father wake once more, spewing physical sorrow for all the sockets of all to grasp, mortal folly and foible embodied in act. ' '''Apound be the heart of the paternal, and as finality approached for his next of kin, salvation, shaded in shadow and racked with immorality and mischief makes its person known. Below the guise of saint, the hue of red deviant riddled the air with lies, consumed they were by the breath of a forebearer blind to soft-spoken falsehood. And with conniving palm both made eternal pact, a sparse chuckle wrought the imp and with the sphere of luna reclaiming the very sky itself the devil parted with thin veil. A crimson lust flushed the inner sanctum of the former known as "Ewige", accumulate did the malice in his extant anguish and with pale shade the night rid him of the tone of man, pointy reckoning morphed in the dwelling of his maw and pupils ignited to an infernal maroon, all sense of sanity and mortal leaked away from the reaches of his dome. With a howl bagged with famine for a red fare, he struck his ailing, wailing prey with a glare lugging the desire of a midnight meal. 'Aljahl''' Ghrutisk Famished of erudition but gullet brim of cuisine most lacking in the savoriness of intellect, but such meals do not leave festering palette in the maw of a man voided of all manner of curiosity in the reaches of his most barren sanctum; few be capable of titillating the tongue of entity who bears cessation of cerebral contact, all with ception of the mundane and inane for the mind most basked in the dreadful gravy of ignorance. But most delectable of be that of the ever-succulence of complacency. But consumption most voluptuous of the tiresome will leave distasteful sentiment in the craw of the hedonist if left to extended device. His mental muzzle anguished for something beyond the mere, he ached for something that could lay him in ever-rapturous slumber of nirvana eternal for many an ashen decade; but harked from the plains of his snailed grey matter a grand trailed a toothsome notion upon dulled dura. In the crypt of his dome, only shiver of rational among flayed remains of feeble conceptions was that of one, that stay in life was of the greatest toil to be a denizen of and only in demise may true stagnation be claimed by sagged clutch. With aid of tarded palms from the crevices of a laking devotion to the stream of betokening dim that be Ghrutisk, all of benighted cerebrum by the lead of unlettered spewed of debaucherous ilk for many a twilight from dulled throttles. Trailed dawn with the stain of the sin of vapored dusk, and with but the resolve of weighty-foot laid corpse was the Magnus Ignarus by his own palm by sip of liquid lapse in chalice; wailful was throttle of laxed cult, and with manifest woe in dome, to crypt they seeded diadem lacked sovereign to tomb. Tempo paced at a decade, era anew beyond cadaverous adobe, locus has transmogrified and thought quickened at but mere sight, with only socket of decay to lay gaze. But aeternalis doze was for naught to the postulation of another grander, and so seep did a malignance crawl into cranial crepts of the sacked cupola at velocity most swift. And at but a mere momentum, wide was the ogle of this carcass. 'Stahlwahnsinn ' ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:EMPIRE Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages